Simplify the following expression: ${-3-2(6r-4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 {-2(}\gray{6r-4}{)} $ $ -3 {-12r+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -12r {-3 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -12r + {5}$ The simplified expression is $-12r+5$